vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Death and Destiny
Summary A trilogy by paranormal romance author, ND Jones (see here). The titles of the books in the series being: Of Fear and Faith, Of Beasts and Bonds, Of Deception and Divinity. The verse revolves around a prophecy regarding the fire witch of legend, her familiar, and the day of serpents. Legend has it that a powerful witch of flames, and an extraordinary witch of water will carry out a battle on behalf of the feuding sisters, Oya and Mami Wata, every five hundred years. For Assefa Berber and Sanura Williams, that means working together in order to prevent the day of serpents. A day of catastrophe when the fated battle is bound to take place. But first the two must come together as mates before they ever have a chance at tackling the tests the gods have set out for them, to prepare them for the fateful day. |-| Power of the Verse= The verse varies widely in terms of strength. The majority of the characters are wall level due to the were-cat's ability to transform into were-cats, and the witches and other preternaturals who are capable of harming them. However, the gods of the verse are quite strong, having the ability to create storms simply by appearing in the human world. They all scale to Mami Wata's planetary storm, putting the gods at country level. The verse truly shines, however, in their abundance of hax, much of which requires preparation due to the nature of the witches' magic. Some of their hax includes Memory Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, and even Fate Manipulation. The verse is overall lacking in speed, with most either scaling to literal lions and cheetahs, or to Assefa's subsonic feat. The gods are likely higher, though they have few definitive feats of their own. |-| Terminology= Were-Cats: In times of old they were originally warlocks, gifted with the same magical prowess as witches. Through a deal with Sekhmet, they asked for the power to protect their witches. It was through this deal that warlocks gained the ability to turn into cats, and gradually lost their warlock abilities until they lost their ability to use magic entirely. Instead, they gained greatly increased physical abilities, an immune system that makes it impossible to get sick, even avoiding things such as cancer, and the ability to see near perfectly at night. They also have fantastic senses of hearing and sight. The cat were-cat can transform into is dependent upon what cat spirit they're born with. These spirits are typically determined through biology, such that if one's father is a lion, then a son birthed to him will likely be a lion as well. Witch: A female preternatural with the capacity to use magic. Witches are often part of covens for there are other preternaturals that prey on weak witches, and these witches need help from stronger ones in order to live peacefully. A witch is given a number based upon her magic level, with five being the highest and strongest, while a one is the weakest. All witches have better immune systems than full humans, and thusly rarely get sick. They also can see fairly well in the dark, though not as well as their were-cat predecessors. Mate Bond: Due to godly intervention at the time of the deal, were-cats and witches have predetermined partners, such that they can only have viable kids with one other person. Any attempt to have kids with someone other than their determined mate typically results in a miscarriage, though there are exceptions. *'Handfasting Ceremony:' A ceremony to determine is a were-cat and a witch are truly mates. It involves going to the astrophysical plane, to see if the were-cat's cat spirit can hear their witch's spirit. *'Chosen Mate:' There are numerous instances in which biological mates aren't emotionally compatible. In these instances, the were-cat or witch binds their aura to someone other than their mate through a mutual choice between the two. That person becomes their chosen mate. |-| Calculations= Preliminary Statistics Blog Assefa's speed, Water Witch of Legend's feat, Mami Wata creates a planetary storm (Scales to those who are subsonic) (Scales to those who are 6-B) (Scales to those who are 8-A) Energy of Assefa's Charge (Scales to those who are 9-B) Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters *Litentric Teon Opponents Neutral Factions Sankofa Witch Coven *Sanura Williams *Makena Williams *Cynthia Garvey *Gen Garvey *Rachel Foster Sankofa Were-Cats *Eric Garvey *Paul Chambers *Samuel Williams *Gregory Chambers Legend of Cat Squad *Assefa Berber *Zareb Osei *Dahad Siddig *Omar Wek *Rashad Minnawai *Manute Aldana Sudan Empire *Jahi Berber *Razi Berber *Najja Berber Baltimore City Police Department *Mr. Peterson *Michael McKutchen *Ramsey *Pilar Salazar FBI: Preternatural Division: *Ulan Berber Gods/Goddesses *Ra *Oya *Sekhmet *Sango *Mami Wata Monsters/Other Preternaturals *Adze *Raven Mocker *Siren Category:Verses Category:Death and Destiny